1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Related Art
There is known a printing apparatus that, when a nozzle check button is pushed on a utility screen of application software running on a computer, prints a nozzle check pattern, and when a cleaning button is pushed on the screen, performs head cleaning (for example, see JP-A-2002-283672).
At predetermined timings, for example, each time the number of print jobs exceeds a predetermined number or a predetermined time elapses, automatic nozzle check may be performed with no check pattern printed, and if necessary, nozzle cleaning may be performed. However, in the printing apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2002-283672, such a process is not taken into consideration. Specifically, when a predetermined timing comes, for example, even if a user pushes the nozzle check button so as to check the current state of nozzles, cleaning may be performed before then. That is, unintended nozzle check or nozzle cleaning may be performed.